Close Encounter of the Sexy Kind
by Batdude365
Summary: While finding a way to make her life feel complete, Lord Dominator comes across Earth... and a particular white-haired boy in the process. (Lord DominatorXLincoln; Contains rape)
1. Chapter 1

[The episode starts off in space, particularly a galaxy with severely damaged planets, where a large black and red spaceship is stationary. Transition to inside, where a certain alien lord (who's actually a busty, green female) is sitting on her throne in boredom.]

 **Lord Dominator:** [sighs] There's nothing to do today. I conquered this entire galaxy, destroyed every planet here... But, why do I feel like there's something missing in my life?

[Cut to Dominator driving her ship into the Milky Way Galaxy, where she comes across the solar system.]

 **Lord Dominator:** Hmm... [thinks] Maybe it's that I have no one, other than my minions, by my side. In fact, I've been by myself for almost my whole life. Wonder if there's anyone here that I could be looking for.

[Her ship scans through each planet, searching for any life-forms, but none of them to any avail, until the ship comes across Earth and scans for life, with vast results.]

 **Lord Dominator:** So much life on this planet. There's _got_ to be somebody here that I'm looking for.

[The ship's exterior camera just so happens to zoom in to a certain town in Michigan, Royal Woods, particularly a street called Franklin Avenue, where a family by the name of the Louds are hanging out outside their home, completely oblivious to the camera in the sky. The camera zooms in onto the family's only son, close enough that Dominator can see him entirely.]

 **Lord Dominator:** [infatuated] So pure, so innocent... and _so_ , _so cute_. He's the perfect one. But, I'll have to get him when there's no witnesses...


	2. Chapter 2

[Later that night, when the entire family is in their beds, pan over to the bedroom of a white-haired boy.]

 **Lincoln:** [snoring quietly]

[However, unbeknownst to him, a giant robot arm is near his window. It was too late for Lincoln to notice now after it had broken through his window.]

 **Lincoln:** [terrified] What the?!

[The robot arm clutches LIncoln in its claw and pulls him out the window and up into a large spaceship, all the while Lincoln's screaming for dear life. However, all of it fell on deaf ears, for everyone in the neighborhood were heavy sleepers. Cut to the inside of the spaceship, where the arm drops LIncoln onto the floor.]

 **Lincoln:** [stammering] W-W-where am I?

 **Lord Dominator:** [offscreen] You're in my domain now, little one...

[Lincoln reluctantly turns around to see a green feminine figure that's much taller than him, right in front of him.]

 **Lord Dominator:** And I have _so_ much planned for _you_... [gets very close to his face with a mischievous grin while holding onto his arms]

 **Lincoln:** [jumps back in fear] Aah! Please don't kill me! [cowers]

 **Lord Dominator:** Not that, I had something else in mind.

[Cut to Dominator's bedroom, where she tosses LIncoln onto her bed.]

 **Dominator:** _This_ is what I had in mind. [strips herself entirely, save for her socks, gloves, and helmet, much to Lincoln's shock]

[While LIncoln is trembling in fear, L.D. crawls towards him, with lust-filled eyes and that same mischievous grin.]


	3. Chapter 3

[Dominator proceeds to zip Lincoln's fly down and remove his pants and underwear, leaving him with just his shirt and shoes on.]

 **Dominator:** [lies down beside LIncoln; fondles his dick] think me and your little friend should get a little more... _acquainted_.

[She tightly holds down his arms with her hands and his legs with her knees.]

 **Dominator:** [close to LIncoln's face] Oh, and I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a while. [sternly] So, here's what's gonna go down. You're gonna get hard for me right here, right now, since I'm not the very patient type. So...

[She takes his entire member deep into her mouth, attempting to make him harder.]

 **Lincoln:** [groans; tries to stop her] Please. Stop. I don't want this at all. I just want to go ba-

[He's immediately interrupted by L.D.'s tongue literally stroking him inside her mouth, making him groan louder.]

 **Dominator:** [pulls away with a pop sound; begins stroking Lincoln's dick with her hand] Your home is here now... [unsure] Uh... Luke... I think?

 **Lincoln:** [thinks] "Hmm, if I find a way to keep her occupied, maybe I can find a way out of this place and get back home. What to do, what to do... [begrudgingly] Ohh, I really don't want to do this, but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do for self-preservation."

 **Dominator:** So, what's the name, kid?

 **Lincoln:** [convincingly] It's Lincoln, and I've been thinking all of this over. My life back on Earth was the pits. Now, I _do_ want to be here. Especially with you.

 **Dominator:** Finally, you saw stuff my way. [stops stroking LIncoln; amazed] Wow. Look at how much you've grown now...

[She then moves LIncoln over at the end of the bed and takes his spot, taking off her helmet to whip her long white hair around once and bites the top of her left glove and slips her hand out, doing the same for the left.]

[Next, she spreads her legs out to give LIncoln a great view of her pussy. She briefly fingers her pussy, pulls some of her fingers out, and licks them, tasting her pre-cum.]

 **Dominator:** Now, I want _every_ inch in here. [slightly stretches out her pussy lips with her right hand]

 **Lincoln:** With pleasure... [thinks] "This better work."


	4. Chapter 4

[Lincoln grabs hold of his member and guides it towards L.D. until his tip is an inch away from her lower lips.]

 **Dominator:** [impatient] Come on, Linc. Ravage me like the beast within you already.

 **Lincoln:** [smugly] _Alright_. But, you asked for this. [pushes his member all the way inside L.D.]

[Almost immediately after, he starts pounding and thrusting away into her, much to L.D.'s lustful delight.]

 **Dominator:** [as Lincoln's furiously fucks her pussy] Oh, yeah! I want it harder! Faster! Stronger! Give it your all, Linc! [pants and moans each time he thrusts deep inside her]

[This continues on for several hours, with the two trying a multitude of various sex positions and go to a new one each time one of them came to make it more interesting.]

[For L.D., it was several hours worth reliving over and over again to her. For Lincoln, he was waiting anxiously for her to get extremely tired so he could escape from wherever he was. Cut to many hours later, where the two are taking a breather, lying down on the couch (less than half-naked for LIncoln, entirely naked except for her knee-high socks for Dominator).]

 **Dominator:** [breathes deeply] That... Was... Amazing.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, I get that as I much as I can back home.

 **Dominator:** I just feel exhausted from all the hardcore mating.

 **Lincoln:** Go ahead. Take five and a load off yourself. You can just close your eyes and go to sleep, and don't worry about me. I'll be with you _the whole time_.

 **Dominator:** [yawns] Well... Good night, then, Linc. [pulls the covers over herself as she quickly drifted off to sleep]

[As soon as he thinks L.D. is sound asleep, LIncoln hastily puts his pants and boxers back on. Now fully clothed, he leaves the bedroom and goes through several hallways in search for an exit. During this, he passes by a window showing the whole galaxy. He then quickly walks backwards to said window to look through it.]

 **Lincoln:** [wide-eyed] Oh my gosh, I'm all the way in outer space! Millions and millions of miles away from home, and the entire planet altogether!

[As he says this, pan out to show the planet Earth, as well as some parts of the solar system. Cut to Lincoln timidly walking through yet another hallway.]

 **Lincoln:** [anxious] If this is some sort of spaceship, and judging by what sci-fi movies have taught me, there's _got_ to be some sort of escape pod around here somewhere.

[Just as he mentions this, he comes across a large array of doors.]

 **Lincoln:** Bingo! One of these doors _must_ have a way out of this place!

[Cut to a montage of LIncoln searching through each of the doors, only to find unpleasant surprises behind each (killer robots, alien life forms in large vats and containers, torture chambers, anything else you'd think a person like L.D. would have). Cut to the final door, which a battered and bruised Lincoln cautiously goes up to and opens. He opens his eyes and sees a rocket ship pointed towards a large door.]

 **Lincoln:** [sighs in relief] I can finally go home now. [starts walking over to the rocket] My family and friends must be worried sick by-

[Just as he was going to finish his sentence, a feminine hand tightly grabs his arm, very close to crushing his arm bones.]

 **Lincoln:** [squeaks] Now. [slowly looks behind him to see an extremely pissed-off Dominator]

 **Dominator:** [holds him up by his arm; furiously] So, you think you can just bail on me after just one session?! Do you?!

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] Uh... Uh...


	5. Chapter 5

[Left With very little options, LIncoln gives L.D.'s tits purple nurples with his free hand. She reacts as follows...]

 **Dominator:** [exclaims in agony] Agh! [unwittingly lets go of Lincoln's right arm as she cups her nipples and falls to her knees; under her breath] Really should have thought of getting dressed first...

[As she's busy tending to her wounds, LIncoln sprints over to the escape rocket.]

 **Dominator:** [notices him; growls and gets back up] Why, you little bastard! [gives chase]

[However, she's too late to stop LIncoln from getting to the rocket, as he's already inside it and buckling up. As soon as L.D. starts to get near the rocket, LIncoln has already engaged the ignition and blasted off and out of her ship, leaving a large hole in the large door.]

 **Dominator:** [growls] You know what, I'll just go and see if there's any dildos in the closet. [walks off to do so]

[Cut back to LIncoln in the rocket, which is swirling all out of control and all around the solar system.]

 **Lincoln:** How do you even steer this thing? There's no steering wheel or anything normal for steering. Plus, I don't even know what most of the buttons even do. [to the viewers] Better hope for the best, then.

[Cut to a pan through of the rocket's dashboard, until a large green button is seen onscreen.]

 **Lincoln:** Maybe _this_ 'll get this thing back on track. [pushes the green button]

[However, rather than what LIncoln was hoping for, the rocket started rumbling, much to his concern.]

 **Lincoln:** Oh no, did I hit self-destruct?

[The rocket gets surrounded by a blue aura, and then it blasts off at the speed of light, resulting in a Back to the Future-esque effect. Cut to first person view as the rocket travels through a bright and colorful wormhole as Lincoln braces himself. Only a couple moments later, and the rocket sputters and puffs.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] Gonna guess all of that tunnel stuff took up all the gas. [groans] How can things get _any_ worse?

[Answering Lincoln's question, several meteors collide with the previously stationary rocket, causing it to be launched towards several dwarf planets, ricocheting off each one. Now, the rocket is careening towards a white and red planet, burning up more and more as it enters the atmosphere.]

 **Lincoln:** [terrified; as the rocket's falling] AAAAAAAAAAA!!!

[Cut to a black screen, as a large crash sound is heard.]

Girls, I think he's starting to wake up!

 **Lincoln:** [groans as he regains consciousness]

Are you OK, little one?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
